House Sauringar
Sanrach Basin | leader = | symbol = | favored deity = | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = | disbanded = | basicrefs = | members = | memberstable = | memtableheader = | alignment = | races = Yuan-ti | memrefs = | allegiances = House Se'Sehen Spirit nagas of the Chultengar The Rundeen | enemies = | relrefs = | showmembers = yes | orgname = House Sauringar }} House Sauringar was one of the greater tribes (''ha'srammass'') of the yuan-ti. Base of Operations House Sauringar maintained a large holding in the Chultengar and a small one in the Samarlogh. They also had members living in northern Chult, northern Calimshan, and Narubel. Activities Secretly, the Sauringans were the true rulers of the city-state of Narubel. They also had a strong influence over the actions of the Rundeen. For centuries they supported the Rundeen with targeted acts of piracy. Customs Members of House Sauringar employed the "to the egg return" ritual, sharing the practice with the Extaminos and Se'Sehen tribes. Magical serpent rings were favored by members of House Sauringar. Relationships House Sauringar was closely allied with House Se'Sehen, which was a far more powerful tribe. The Sauringans benefited the latter house by secretly influencing the Rundeen, guiding the merchant consortium against selecting Tashalan leaders with ophiophobia. These actions eventually led to House Se'Sehen allying itself with the Rundeen. Also allied with the Sauringar tribe were the spirit nagas of the Chultengar. It was the nagas who orchestrated the coming into power of the Sauringars in Narubel, by arranging for their pterafolk servants to attack all incoming caravan traffic into the city. This protection through isolation was continued for centuries. History For hundreds of years, the Sanrach Basin was the home of the Sauringans. In , Thinguth people from the Guthland, who had not been a part of the war between the Tabaxi and Thinguth tribes of Chult, were enslaved by the Sauringans and the Sseradess tribe in Thindol. Both tribes also utilized armies of lizardfolk. In 293 DR, the army of the Shoon Imperium defeated the lizardfolk, ending the open rule of the yuan-ti. The Sseradess tribe remained in secret control in the Thingulph, while House Sauringar was left the Samarlogh. The Sauringar tribe was finally driven from their ancient lands in 605 DR by humans led by a lord of Nimbral. Members Most Sauringans with snake bodies possessed the ability to puff out their skin, increasing the size of their bodies to appear more threatening, similar to puff adders. Sauringans living in Chult and Calimshan were served by human cultists who worshiped Varae. Notable Members * Di'Nastassa, the pureblood chosen one of a jahi, led a cabal of Sauringans in the depths of the jungles of Samarach. This Harim of the Jahi sought to reclaim the Chultan Peninsula for the yuan-ti. * Sa'Sani, a princess of House Sauringar and priestess of Sseth, held a public position as the head of a merchant company in Samarach's capital Samargol. She was expelled from the city in 1374 DR over the exposure of one of her employees as a yuan-ti. Aided by an adventurer party in her employ, she moved her base of operations to Crossroad Keep in the Sword Coast North and prosecuted a counterinsurgency against Zehir's Snaketongue cult, which had come to control House Se'Sehen. Appendix References Connections Category:Tribes Category:Yuan-ti organizations Category:Organizations in Samarach Category:Organizations in the Chultan Peninsula Category:Organizations in Southwest Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations